


Easy bake ovens

by allthegayfeels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegayfeels/pseuds/allthegayfeels
Summary: I think I was thinking about those tumblr posts you see where moms are trying to set up their gay daughters, and since I like supportive!Eliza better than pushy!Eliza, I did this silly little thing.[So sorry to do this but I realized that this never got to show up early in the tag bc it was a draft for a few days, and I'd forgotten that ao3 pushes posts down to when it was first drafted, so it only ever showed up a few pages down. I'm adding a second "chapter" to give it the chance to show on the first page for a minute. Otherwise I think only ppl on twitter saw it]





	1. Chapter 1

   
Mom: Hey Sweetheart

Alex: What’s up?

Mom: I’m consulting on a project with a very nice lesbian.

Alex: Okay?

Mom: I gave her your number. She’ll text you.

Alex: Wait, what?

Alex: Mom

Alex: MOM

Mom: She seems very nice. I think you’ll like her.

Alex: Are you serious??

Mom: Why wouldn’t I be serious?

Alex: WTF Mom

Mom: Language, Alexandra.

Alex: Mom you have GOT to stop this

Alex: WHY

Alex: Why would you give my number to some random girl??

Mom: She’s not random. She needed my help with a project. And I told you. She seems nice.

Mom: Likes science. Has a motorcycle. I think you two have a lot in common.

Alex: How do you even know this girl is gay?

Mom: Well, I mentioned the motorcycle right?

Alex: MOM, don’t stereotype lesbians ffs

Mom: What does “ffs” mean?

Alex: Nevermind

Mom: Oh Alex, I was kidding about the motorcycle. I know she’s a lesbian because she told me. And then I gave her your number.

__

Alex: I am going to kill Mom

Kara: What did she do this time?

Alex: She gave my ducking number to some random lesbian she met??

Alex: *fucking

Alex: goddammit apple no one no one no one will ever mean to type ducking instead of fucking jfc

Kara: Do you mean jDc? :P

Alex: Not funny

Kara: Okay, so what’s the problem?

Alex: What do you mean what’s the problem???

Alex: Whose side are you on here??

Kara: I’m not on anyone’s side. But maybe it won’t be so bad. She’s just trying to be helpful

Alex: Do you remember the last girl she set me up with?

Kara: The Republican?

Alex: FUCK I forgot about her. No, the one after her

Alex: Her chiropractor’s daughter 

Kara: No, I guess I don’t remember

Alex: The one who talked about her tits for 25 minutes straight

Kara: lollllllll 

Kara: Were they nice though?

Alex: THEY WERE FAKE

Alex: Why doesn’t Mom ever set you up?

Kara: I asked her that once you know

Alex: And??

Kara: She said she knew we were both gay before we did and she didn’t want to try to set us up with anyone until we were out to her. And since I came out to her after I was with Lena, she never had the chance to set me up

Alex: Is it too late for me to go back into the closet?

__

Mom: Alex, I googled “ffs” and really you don’t need to use that kind of language.

__

Maggie: Hey Alex, I realize this is a kinda random text but I’ve been working with your mom on a project and she suggested that I reach out to you. My name is Maggie and I’m a detective with the NCPD Science Division. I’m trying to trace the biosignature of what seems to be a unique nucleobase, at least one that I’ve never seen before. She said you might have insight on alien biological variance

Alex: Hey, yeah I do have some training on that but I’m not sure I can offer much more help than my mom could. This is awkward, but to be entirely honest with you, I think her giving you my number was less about science and more about her trying to set us up 

Maggie: Oooooh. Oh shit. Okay

Maggie: I guess I should’ve realized once she started asking about my personal life and then talking about her brilliant and beautiful daughter

Maggie: Sorry, I legitimately thought she was just making friendly conversation, then making a friendly suggestion for more help

Alex: No need to apologize. She can be unsuspecting like that

Alex: And setting me up seems to be one of her hobbies these days

Maggie: Ouch. Okay, I guess I’m just one in a long line then huh?

Alex: No, no. I didn’t mean it that way. I just mean this isn’t the first time she’s done this. I’m sure you’re great

Alex: If it helps, you’re the first one she’s ever actually TOLD me I should expect a call or text from

Alex: Imagine my surprise the other times. So, yeah, that makes you unique, at least

Maggie: Well that’s actually pretty cool of your mom, though

Maggie: You’re very lucky

Alex: Lucky??

Alex: You haven’t heard horror stories about blind dates until you’ve heard MY horror stories about blind dates

Maggie: :) No, I just meant, it’s cool that your mom will try to set you up with women

Maggie: Not all moms would do that

Alex: No, I know

Maggie: Really, that’s awesome of her, even if you do have to put up with unsuspecting lesbians texting you out of nowhere

Alex: Yeah, a small price to pay, I guess

Alex: Your mom hasn’t tried to set you up with any girls then?

Maggie: No

Alex: Sorry, I guess that was too personal a question to ask

Maggie: It’s okay, but no, my mom isn’t trying to get me any dates with women

Alex: Really, I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry

Alex: Look, I can still help you out if you need

Maggie: No, I’m sure I can figure it out. No worries. Thanks anyway, though

Maggie: Sorry to bother you

__

Mom: So did Maggie call or text you?

Alex: Yes, and it was awkward once I told her it was a ruse for a set up

Mom: Alex, it wasn’t a ruse for a set up

Alex: ?

Mom: It was a set up but it wasn’t a ruse. I think you can help her. 

Mom: And if you hit it off in the process, it’s a win-win right?

Alex: Mom

Mom: Plus, she’s got dimples for days, Alex. She’s beautiful.

Alex: Mom, stop

__

J’onn: Alex, when you get the chance, I need you to come back into the lab

Alex: I can be there in 20. What’s up?

J’onn: We have a shapeshifter here, one that we can’t identify. Its DNA doesn’t seem to behave in a way that we’ve ever seen before

__

Alex: Hey, when you texted me a few weeks ago about a unique alien nucleobase, what were you referring to, exactly?

Maggie: Wait, now you want to work together?

Maggie: Or is your mom still bugging you about going out with me?

Alex: No, not that

Alex: Okay, yeah that too, but that’s not why I’m texting you

Maggie: Oh, the tables have turned, have they? You sure you want to work with a dumb local cop?

Alex: Maggie, I was never trying to avoid helping you, I was just forewarning you that my mom’s intentions weren’t strictly professional

Maggie: If you’re talking about the shapeshifters, I suspect the DNA has a carbon base instead of a nitrogen base, but I can’t prove it

Maggie: I don’t seem to have access to the equipment I need to test my theory. Our city’s PD lab has the technology of an easy bake oven, or so I’ve been told by colleagues who actually had those things as kids

Alex: Wait, you never had an easy bake oven?

Maggie: You did? What kind of lesbian are you?

Alex: A very good one, thankyouverymuch. And I didn’t know I was a lesbian when I was 6.

Alex: Besides, why are we pretending that lesbians can’t bake?

Maggie: Fine, lesbians can bake

Maggie: And I’m sure you’re a great lesbian, a real Martina Navratilova

Alex: Yes, I am

Alex: And I’ll see what I can do about testing your theory

Alex: Thanks for the tip, Lesbian James Watson. Or do you prefer Lesbian Francis Crick?

Maggie: I think you know better than that

Alex: I guess you prefer Lesbian Rosalind Franklin?

Maggie: Yes I do. A woman does the work and two men take the credit? And then share the Nobel? So typical

Maggie: So Lesbian Rosalind Franklin will work just fine

Maggie: And you’re welcome, Lesbian Betty Crocker

__

“I don’t get it,” Supergirl said, stepping around an overturned podium. The shapeshifter had slipped out of the DEO holding cell, wreaking havoc on the city before setting its sights on the president’s speech. “Our escaped shapeshifter is awake six hours and the first thing it does is try to kill the president?” 

 “Winn is working on tracking him,” Alex replied. “In the meantime, let’s collect whatever evidence we can find.”

Alex surveyed the carnage around her, her eyes settling on a small figure hunched on the ground. Narrowing her eyes, she walked over to the intruder with all of her badass swagger on display.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene?”

“Anyone ever tell you all you feds sound the same,” came the reply of the woman standing, straightening her spine to go toe to toe with Alex. “It’s like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“NCPD. Who the hell are you?”

“Secret Service. Look, I’m sure you mean well, but this is a federal crime scene. You’re contaminating my evidence.”

“I’m contaminating it?” The response started out incredulous and rolled right into indignant. “Your lackey over there is bagging crispy limo and charred carpet into the same ziplock. I thought the Secret Service would pay closer attention to detail.”

Alex feigned indifference at the charge and, thinking about something she’d heard recently about the NCPD, gathered an insult she hoped would cause the cop to stand down. “We have technology that makes your city PD lab look like an easy bake oven.”

The look on the other woman’s face told her that her insult didn’t quite have the intended result. She opened her mouth and then closed it again and cocked her head to the side, her eyes sparkling with a recognition Alex didn’t expect.

“Alex? Alex Danvers?”

Alex’s swagger turned to confusion. “Uh, wha – maybe. Who are you?”

A wicked smile crept across the woman’s face. “Oh, you have the technology, huh? I guess that makes you a Lesbian Elon Musk.”

Alex paused, looking at her properly for the first time, and considered her more carefully. Those dimples and those eyes – Jesus fuck, those gorgeous brown eyes.

“Maggie?”

Maggie lifted her head higher, confirmed her identity indirectly by continuing the conversation started a few weeks prior by text.

“I was able to test my theory, by the way. Shapeshifters’ nucleobases are carbon-based, as I suspected. And there’s a different pH, allowing each base to bond to various bases instead of only one, hence the shapeshifting.”

Alex crossed her arms to try to regain the upper hand. “You figured that out in your easy bake oven of a lab?”

Maggie crossed her arms to match her. “Yeah, I did.”

Alex smirked. “Well I guess that makes you a real Lesbian MacGyver then, doesn’t it?”

Maggie returned her smirk. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Alex dropped her hands to her hips, but didn’t quite drop the swagger. “Good work. Maybe we can work together after all.”

“After I already figured out what I needed on my own? No thanks.” She paused and then took a step back. “See ya ‘round Danvers,” she said and strode off the tarmac. 

__

Alex: I’m sorry that I was harsh at the airport the other day

Maggie: Ok

Alex: Really, I’m impressed you were able to figure all that out with limited resources

Alex: Good work

Maggie: Thanks

Alex: Look, I think we can help each other out. Between the two of us, we can figure this out faster

Alex: And I have a present for you

Maggie: A present? For me? 

Maggie: An electron microscope with half-angstrom resolution? You shouldn’t have, but I’ll take it

Alex: Uhhh no, the Secret Service’s pockets aren’t quite that deep

Maggie: Oh, we’re still pretending you’re Secret Service, are we?

Alex: You don’t think I’m Secret Service?

Maggie: Call me Lesbian Sherlock Holmes

Maggie: But no, not a chance

Alex: Okay well anyway there’s no microscope. Think smaller, less expensive. A way to make up for what you missed out on as a kid. Put it this way: you too can be a little Lesbian Betty Crocker

Maggie: You didn’t

Alex: I did

Alex: Tonight? Drinks? First round’s on me, plus the easy bake oven

Maggie: You’d better bring the accessory kit to go with it

Alex: Wouldn’t dare show up without it

Maggie: 7pm, I’ll text you the address

Maggie: You know your mom will never let you live this down

Alex: No. No, she really won’t

______

Alex: Hey mom

Mom: Yes?

Alex: You’re right. She’s amazing

 

 

 


	2. Not a chapter

....... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lurkz and jiemba for looking behind me and telling me it wasn’t too silly to put up here
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr at all-the-gay-feels or twitter at allthegayfeels


End file.
